Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a responder having an anti-collision function of a time slot system and the like.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, management of target objects using responders such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags has been widely used. For example, in Patent Document 1 presented below, a technology for setting the number of time slots assigned from an interrogator to responders to an optimal value for highest reading efficiency when the interrogator such as an RFID reading device receives responses from a plurality of responders is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-282975 (published on Oct. 15, 1999)
However, in the conventional technology as described above, there is a problem in that the interrogator cannot receive a response from a responder that has detected a predetermined state such as an abnormal state using a sensor or the like with priority among responses from a plurality of responders.